yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs/Canon
This page lists all of the canon clubs in Yandere Simulator and the students who go to them. Students with information in bold font are the Presidents of clubs, and students with information in italics are the Vice-Presidents. DO NOT ADD OCS TO THIS PAGE! No Club (Club 0) These students either have no club or their club isn't known yet. Osana Najimi and Hanako Yamada, clubless students, are rivals. Cooking Club (Club 1) These students go to the Cooking Club. The President of the Cooking Club, Amai Odayaka, is a rival. Drama Club (Club 2) There are currently no students who go to the Drama Club. The President of the Drama Club, Kizana Sunobu, is a rival. Occult Club (Club 3) These students go to the Occult Club. The President of the Occult Club, Oka Ruto, is a rival. Art Club (Club 4) There are currently no students who go to the Art Club. The President of the Art Club has been revealed as a silhouette, but no other information is available at the moment. Light Music Club (Club 5) There are currently no students who go to the Light Music Club. The President of the Light Music Club has been revealed as a silhouette, but no other information is available at the moment. Martial Arts Club (Club 6'')'' These students go to the Martial Arts Club. The President of the Martial Arts Club is Budo Masuta. Photography Club (Club 7) All of the students who go to the Photography Club have been revealed only as silhouettes. No information on the members of the Photography Club is available at this point in time. The President of the Photography Club has been revealed as a silhouette, but no other information is available at the moment. Science Club (Club 8) Apart from Robot-chan, all of the students who go to the Science Club have been revealed only as silhouettes. The only information on the members of the Science Club available at this point in time is their first names. The President of the Science Club is Exrey. Sports Club (Club 9) There are currently no students who go to the Sports Club. The President of the Sports Club, Asu Rito, is a rival. Gardening Club (Club 10) These students go to the Gardening Club. Victim-chan and Witness-chan used to go this club prior to being removed. Gaming Club (Club 11) These students go to the Gaming Club. The President of the Gaming Club has been revealed as a silhouette, but no other information is available at the moment. Teacher (Club 100) These characters are teachers of Akademi High School. Mida Rana, a substitute teacher, is a rival. Gym Teacher (Club 101) These characters are gym teachers of Akademi High School. Currently, the only gym teacher is Kyoshi Taiso. Student Council These students are members of the Student Council. The President of the Student Council, Megami Saikou, is a rival. Delinquent Gang These students are delinquents. The leader of the delinquent gang, Osoro Shidesu, is a rival. Info Club The only member of the Info Club is Info-chan. Category:Clubs Category:Canon Category:Lists